


Pain, Pain Go Away

by FlyBoy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyBoy/pseuds/FlyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest of pain can become too much to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain, Pain Go Away

The Infirmary was fortunately quiet when Colonel Sheppard entered that morning. Instead of the usual flurry of activity there were no patients on beds, no nurses buzzing about, and no other signs of activity. He found Dr. Beckett in his office quietly reading a medical journal article.

One look at Sheppard's face however and his smile was replaced with his business-like persona. "What's wrong, Colonel?"

"What makes you think something's wrong? Maybe I just stopped by to say hi."

"I can read you like a cheap paperback book, Colonel. You're in pain. I can see it in the way your holding your body, I can see it in lines on your face, and I can especially see it in your eyes. Come."

Beckett led Sheppard out of the office to a nearby gurney. He patted the flat surface and said, "Sit up here." Sheppard did so without complaint, another piece of evidence supporting Beckett's conclusion.

"So, we've established that you're in pain. Now tell me where."

Sheppard answered his question simply. "Headache. I've taken a bunch of Advil but I can't get rid of it. Couldn't sleep last night because of it."

"Where is the pain?"

"Excuse me, I just said I have a headache. The pain is in my head."

Beckett sighed in exasperation. "Colonel! There are hundreds of different types of headaches. If I'm going to help you I need to know which one we're dealing with here. Is the pain in the front of your head? Is the pain in one side or the other? Is the pain in the back of your head? Is the pain radiate down your neck? Want me to go on?"

"No. I understand. Sorry. I hadn't stopped to think about the pain. All I've thought about is that it hurts."

"I know, son. I can tell." He took the Colonel's pulse, checked his blood pressure, and pulled out his pen light. "Just to warn you, I'm going to shine my light in your eyes for a moment."

When the doctor flicked the little light on and shined it in his eyes, Sheppard flinched. "Jeez, you think you could use something other than a thousand watt bulb in that thing?"

"Sorry, son. Clear signs of photophobia." He put the pen light back in his coat pocket. "Is the pain in the front?"

"No. I guess it's mostly on one side of my head. The left side."

"Describe it for me if you can."

"I guess it feels like someone's jabbing an ice pick into my left eye. Sharp, throbbing pain. I don't know if this is related, but it feels like everything is cranked up on high. Every sound seems amplified. Every bit of light hurts. I seem to be really on edge, jumpy, short tempered."

Beckett nodded his head thoughtfully. I can't be sure just yet but so far what you're describing are classic symptoms of migraine."

"Migraine? You're kidding, right? I thought only women got migraines."

"Migraines do not discriminate based on gender, Colonel. Women as well as men are afflicted by migraines. The only difference is that women talk with their doctors when they're in pain while men are stubborn mules who only come talk to their doctor when a limb is missing."

"Hey! I'm here aren't I? Last I checked I'm a male. Don't generalize."

"Sorry. You're quite right. You did the right thing by coming to see me. Now lay down for me. I'm going to move you over to the side where we can make you a bit more comfortable."

"I can walk."

"Colonel. Shut up and lay still. That's why these things have wheels."

"Yes, sir."

Beckett easily pushed the gurney to the small room off to the side of the Infirmary. The lights in there were off, the room was sheltered from outside noise, and the air was cool. Sheppard found a bit of relief from simply being out of the blinding light.

Beckett asked him a few more questions, did a quick physical exam, and then stepped to the sink to wet a wash cloth which he placed on the Colonel's forehead.

"Colonel, I need to get your boots and pants off. Lay still and let me do this."

For once the man didn't complain but simply complied with the doctor's request. Sheppard noticed that even that simple change helped. The pressure of his clothes on his body has been annoying. Every sense was truly on overdrive.

Beckett placed a blanket over the Colonel's bare legs before folding his pants and placing them on a nearby chair. He stepped out of the Infirmary for a moment but returned with a syringe. Swabbing the Colonel's arm he quickly and gently injected something.

"Let's try this first and see if we can get some of the pain under control." Beckett wet a new cloth for the Colonel's forehead and replaced the one he had been using.

"What did you give me, Carson?"

"Technically, it's called a triptan. It's a type of drug that when given at the first sign of a migraine stops it in its tracks. Once the pain gets hold of you it still works but it might take a wee bit longer to take effect."

Beckett checked Sheppard's pulse and blood pressure once again before sitting in a chair beside the gurney. The quiet of the Infirmary was interrupted by McKay's voice calling for the doctor. "Hey Carson, you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes, I ate earlier."

"Is that Sheppard in there? What's wrong with him?"

"Who is seeing me and what brings them to me are none of your business Rodney."

"Is he going to live?"

"Rodney, go eat. I'm not going to betray a doctor-patient confidentiality to satisfy your curiosity."

"Fine. Be that way."

Beckett returned to Sheppard and re-checked his vitals. The Colonel's breathing was slow and steady, telling the doctor his patient had fallen asleep – a good sign that the medication was having some effect. He returned to his office, picked up his medical journal, and returned to the Colonel's room to read quietly while his patient slept.

After about 20 minutes the Colonel stirred and his eyes opened and slowly focused on the doctor sitting by his side. "What did I to merit such personal service today, Carson?"

"It's a quiet day – you're my only patient. How's the head feeling now?"

"Actually, better. I can't believe it but I actually do feel better." Carson could tell the man was about to get up, so he put his hands on the Colonel's chest and said, "Stay! No quick moves. Don't move. I'll be right back."

True to his word, the doctor returned a few moments later bringing the Colonel a cup of tea. He raised the back of the gurney so the Colonel was sitting upright before handing the man the cup of tea.

"Tea? Since when is tea a medicine?"

"Tea contains caffeine. Caffeine helps to constrict blood vessels that swell uncontrollably in migraines. Sip it until it cools and then drink up. Once you've finished your tea you can leave if you want. I would prefer you take it easy the rest of the day, but I'm sure you have no intention of doing what I tell you. After all, I only spent four years in medical schools, four years in residency, …"

"I get the picture, Carson. I'll try to take it easy today."

"Thank you, Colonel. Guilt is a glorious thing, isn't it?"

Smiling, Sheppard said, "If I was at 100% I wouldn't have succumbed so easily."

"See! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Yes, oh great one!"

"Just listen to me once in a while and I'll be happy."

"Ok. One question: that stuff you gave me – did it get rid of the headache or just mask the pain with really good pain relievers?"

"Many patients report that it seems to just lift the headache and remove it completely. It is not a pain reliever like morphine or any of those. Some people do have a recurrence of their headache up to 24 hours after the first one. If that happens we can give you another dose of the medication. I can also give you a tablet form of the drug to take at the first sign of a problem. Remember that it works best when taken at the first sign of a headache. The key thing is that you cannot take too much of the medication or you can get a rebound headache that can be as bad as the original headache – a headache that is less responsive to the medication.

"Now tell me, have you had headaches like this before?"

"Yeah, occasionally. This one was the worst, though. I really felt miserable."

"Yes, I could tell. When you came in, everything about you screamed pain and discomfort."

"Really? I had no idea."

Beckett noticed the Colonel stretching his neck, so he asked, "Are you having some neck discomfort, Colonel?"

"Just a little stiff on one side. Nothing big."

Taking the empty cup of tea from the Colonel, he lowered the gurney to flat once again and asked his patient to remove his shirt and roll over onto his stomach. He started to gently rub the stiff muscles in the man's neck, increasing the pressure until he could feel the muscles in Sheppard's neck begin to loosen a bit.

Apparently his ministrations felt good to his patient because Sheppard quietly moaned, "Oh, yes. That's the spot. Ohhhh. Good."

As he worked the muscles in the man's shoulders and neck, Beckett explained, "It's possible your migraine was triggered by some sort of muscle injury to your neck. I can't be sure, but I've seen it happen in other patients."

"Whatever you say, Carson, just don't ever stop what you're doing now."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Colonel."

"You have the hands of an angel."

"I'm glad you approve."

Sheppard's moment was interrupted by Elizabeth's voice calling from the central room of the Infirmary.

"In here, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Weir entered with a look of intense concern on her face. Carson didn't have to see her face or her body language to understand her concern. "Carson. What's wrong with Colonel Sheppard? Rodney just came and told me he was dying!"

"Dying? Dear God, does that man have nothing better to do than gossip about things he knows nothing about?"

"Carson?"

Sheppard spoke from his place on the gurney. "Simple muscle issue, Elizabeth. You should know you're interrupting the best neck massage I've ever felt in my entire life. And, by the way, I'm not dying – but Rodney may be when I get my hands on him."

"I'm relieved to hear that the rumors of your demise are greatly exaggerated, Colonel Sheppard."

"I just have a pain in my neck – other than McKay."

"Very well. I'll get out of the way."

"Aye, lass, off you go," Beckett directed as he returned to his work on Sheppard's neck muscles.

All too soon, though, the doctor finished and said, "Ok, Colonel. If you feel up to it, I think you can go now. But if you have any recurrence of the symptoms, I want you back here immediately."

"Can I come back for another of your neck massages? Or general massage?"

"Of course, Colonel."

As his patient sat up on the edge of the gurney, Beckett turned serious for a moment as he issued a warning. "If you ever get a headache with a sudden intense pain, you must get to me quickly. Do you understand, Colonel?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what I just said?"

"If I ever get a sudden, intense headache I get back to you right away. Why?"

"If the pain hits you out of the blue it can mean a blood vessel in your brain has weakened and perhaps ruptured. Those vessels are by nature quite elastic, but sudden, intense pain means something serious is happening."

"Ok," Sheppard answered, sensing the seriousness of the man's concern. "You've convinced me. I promise."

"Ok. Off you go then."

"Pants would be good."

Beckett chuckled at the thought of the Colonel wandering around Atlantis in his boxer shorts and socks. "Of course. I folded your pants and put them on that chair," he explained pointing to the nearby chair. "Your boots are underneath."

"Thanks, Carson."

"Anytime, lad. May the rest of your day be better."

"It's looking better already. Thanks."


End file.
